herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He also has a series that aired on Disney XD entitled Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures. Personality Pac-Man likes to eat a lot. The usual meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits including cherries, strawberries, and oranges. He is very good at mazes due to his extensive time in them. Pac-Man's personality is further shown in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures where he eats pretty much every time. He has shown to be very heroic and is not afraid to save his friends from the ghosts. Powers and Abilities After eating a Power Berry, Pac-Man will turn invincible and is able to eat ghosts. In the later games and series, eating a Power Berry transforms him into Super Pac-Man where he dons a cape and goggles (though he doesn't in Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures series). As displayed in this series, Pac-Man has a long tongue that can allow him to eat ghosts at a distance. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' berries In this series, Pac-Man has access to many new berries using the Tree of Might. Note that these berries also grants him flight along with newer abilities. *'Yellow Berry': It gives you the power to eat ghosts, Fly and survive the netherworld. *'Fire Berry:' This transforms him into Fire Pac-Man. Pac-Man can manipulate fire which can burn the ghosts turning them into eyeballs. As Fire Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where he is now orange in color and has flame-like hair. *'Ice Berry:' This transforms him into Ice Pac-Man. Pac-Man now possess cynokensis meaning he can manipulate ice. As Ice Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is now light blue in color and dons an ice-like helmet. *'Magnet Berry:' This transforms into Magnet Pac-Man. Pac-Man can now use the powers of magnetism where his tongue turns into a magnet allowing him to attract in ghosts and then eats them. Magnet Pac-Man can also run up metallic objects. As Magnet Pac-Man, Pac-Man's appearance changes where his body is silver in color. He now has lightning-shape eye brows and his left glove and left shoe are blue while his right glove and right shoe are red. *'Chameleon Berry:' This transforms him into Chameleon Pac-Man. Pac-Man's tongue is now even longer and can eat up ghosts from a distance. Chameleon Pac-Man can also turn invinsible where he can sneak up on ghosts. As Chameleon Pac-Man, Pac-Man's body is now green in color and has a chameleon-like helmet. His shoes also changes into a lime-green color where they are curled up on the ends. Gallery Pac-ManTGA.png|Pac-Man as he appears in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Fire Pac.jpg Ice Pac.jpg Chameleon Pac.jpg Titanium Pac.jpg Spin Pac.jpg Granite Pac.jpg pac.png|Pac is ready to play!!! Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Important Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:The Messiah Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Shape Shifters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mascots Category:Classic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Disney Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes